gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Equatorial Union (Zero Era)
The Equatorial Union (Also known as "The Union" or "E.U." for short) is a formation of governments that consist of India, Afghanistan, Germany, Pakistan and all the ASEAN nations plus Papua New Guinea dating back to the First Bloody Valentine War. During the events of the Third Bloody Valentine War, they were one few nations to get back onto there feet and manage to rebuild and restore itself to a new power in the world following the end of Cosmic Era. Overview Following toward the ending days of the events of the Third Valentine War, which a year after the second war, the mysterious organization, known as Librarian Works, started their attack against the three organizations. It's speculated that the Librarian wanted to start another War, thus leading into the events of the Third Bloody Valentine War. During this event the Union still weaken by the Second Valentine war, the equatorial union didn't interfere in the war instead they remained neutral and started to rebuild due to taking damaging from the fragments of broken colony crashing into the country. Years after the Cosmic Era, the newly formed United Allience Forces lead by the Chairwoman Lacus Clyne who ordered her new forces to help with rebuilding and protection through non-aggressive means for the countries mostly damaged by the war including the Equatorial Union. During this time a young scientist Katherine Berger with her team built the first Proto-Chaos Particle Drive which had enough energy to surpass nuclear based reactors when it comes to powering ships, however the Chaos Particle Drives at the time were only made for ships instead of Mobile suits. A few years before Zero Era, the whole Equatorial Union has been having a large boom period also known as the "Golden Age of the Union", where the whole Equatorial Union had brand new, mobile suits as well as ships made by the new science team following the end of the Cosmic Era to help protect the borders of The Union. Using new units like the Barrett Squads and the new generation of prototype Gundam-Type units to help triple the army firepower of the Union itself in order to help protect it. Army & Government Ranks History Background Following toward the ending days of the events of the Third Valentine War, which a year after the second war, the mysterious organization, known as Librarian Works, started their attack against the three organizations. It's speculated that the Librarian wanted to start another War, thus leading into the events of the Third Bloody Valentine War. During this event the Union still weaken by the Second Valentine war, the equatorial union didn't interfere in the war instead they remained neutral and started to rebuild due to taking damaging from the fragments of broken colony crashing into the country. Years after the Cosmic Era, the newly formed United Allience Forces lead by the Chairwoman Lacus Clyne who ordered her new forces to help with rebuilding and protection through non-aggressive means for the countries mostly damaged by the war including the Equatorial Union. During this time a young scientist Katherine Berger with her team built the first Proto-Chaos Particle Drive which had enough energy to surpass nuclear based reactors when it comes to powering ships, however the Chaos Particle Drives at the time were only made for ships instead of Mobile suits. A few years before Zero Era, the whole Equatorial Union has been having a large boom period also known as the "Golden Age of the Union", where the whole Equatorial Union had brand new, mobile suits as well as ships made by the new science team following the end of the Cosmic Era to help protect the borders of The Union. The Fate of Eternity Equatorial Union Information Locations & Bases *'Iran Fortress "Valor"' :The Iron base is the primary HQ of the Union following the events of the Third Valentine War, which a year after the second war, the mysterious organization, known as Librarian Works, started their attack against the three organizations. It's speculated that the Librarian wanted to start another War, thus leading into the events of the Third Bloody Valentine War. :During this event the Union still weaken by the Second Valentine war, the equatorial union didn't interfere in the war instead they remained neutral and started to rebuild until following the end during the gap between Cosmic Era & Zero Era they rebuild there strength till they finally they restored Iran base "Valor" back to it's former glory. :The base itself is a large zone area that has a huge fortress guarded by huge walls fitted with reinforce steel under cased by soiled stone and rock. The location is in the remains is on the outskirts of the main city of the capital of Iran and Tehran Province. It has a large area with on-sight construction yards and army bases along a massive steel building built inside of a mountain in order for extra defense and an advantage for not being visibility detected as a base merely another large piece of land. *'Warsaw, Germany Base "Eisenhaut"' :Following the events of the battle of Tehran, they relocated there primary base into the now fallen NEO-ZAFT Union borders as they retaken the city of Warsaw Germany which has been damaged during the previous three wars along with the current one being raged however once the peace restored the people returned and rebuilt. :The Union step up to help restore the city and has since been there primary base of Operations following the destruction of the primary base. The base itself is a network of bases linked into a primary base that as made under the "Swiss Industry Company" primary base in Warsaw. :It carries a large bunker under the building which has a network of tunnels for easy exit without being used to enter the base as well as a large network building space for various room and supply storage, the idea of using this industry cover to keep them from being detected by the Chimera Corporation believing there pride won't let them think that the union would work outside there country, in reality they have done it a few times. Mobile Weapons Gundams and Trademark Mobile Weapons *NA-21 Ikazuchi Gundam - This is a prototype Gundam-type built shortly before the end of the first war, this is the unit that was made before the birth of the birth of the Eternity Gundam. *1X2G-01 Ifrit - This machine only makes a cameo in one of the hangers of the Union's fleet ship when Devine Katagiri, gets the Tallgeese for the very first time. It later appears during Gundam Build Fighters as Sean Canavan primary unit. *HNW-215 Redeemer Gundam - This is the prototype unit that was built during the Second Valentine war, during the events of Cosmic Era and was the unit that originally was the first unit to ever use a Chaos Particle Drive before integrated into the blueprint of the next generation Ikazuchi Gundam. *TRA-Y2K2 Solaria Gundam - This Gundam-type unit is the hyper fast yet extremely powerful unit, that was made and used as Katherine Berger personal MS during combat and transport. It was made from the Redeemer Gundam as a type of renewal as well a techinal superior modal used for both high-speed combat and scientifically discovery. *NAZG-X156 Eternity Gundam - This unit is the primary unit of the Gundam Eternity Series and was made for quick deployment and Strike Packs to be able to adjust during battle strike quickly into the heart of the enemies. *NAG7-X506 Eternity Zero Gundam - This Gundam-type unit is the modal to follow the Eternity Gundam, as well it carries the only nuclear-Powered Micro GENESIS which is outrageously powerful and remarkable since this is the only MS known to ever use it in Zero Era. *NAF1-X122 Eternal Ragnarok Gundam - This Gundam-type unit is the ultimate heavy mobile suit in the Eternity gundam lineage, using high-grade equipment and the first ever Sigma Blade System. It is outfitted to be a heavy tank of a machine carrying advanced ranged weaponary as well as some melee weapons including the remarkably powerful "Izanagi and Izanami" Custom Dual Kotetsumaru Vibro-Katanas. *ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam - This unit is the primary unit of Ryujin Roma, orginally it was a unit made by the Chimera Corporation however it was later taken by the Union after Kurayami Miyuki defected and joined them. It was later completed and hence been a shining example of power to help defend the Union from the enemies lurking in the darkness. *GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam - This is Kurayami Miyuki it is a image of death itself using a type of stealth and scythe weapon combo and is one of the few units to ever use the Chaos Shift Mode. *GNX-X129 Deva Reaper - The Deva Reaper is the personal unit of Chinatsu Miyuki during her service to Chimera and later serving under the control of the Union. It is a monstrous machine that carries a massive gun-blade that can fire a Mega Particle beam stronger then any buster rifle of the past Era. *NA-24 Archangel Gundam - The stealth assassin unit of the Union's Gundam team, firing highly powerful sniper beam laser blasts from a distance while using a Mirage Colloid Stealth System to blend in with the area around it. *NAJ8-X216 Fallen Angel Gundam - It is the upgraded version of Archangel Gundam, it is upgraded so it can provide support with Mid-range combat and can hold it own in combat while still retaining the stealth and fade attack of the Archangel. *ZNA2-KD51 Samael Gundam - This Gundam-type unit is the ultimate long-range mobile suit that the Union can offer to Lars Suzuki's team during the later events of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity following the Fallen Angels destruction. With cutting edge weaponry which was developed by the union's top scientist it carries a large array of weaponry and can provide extra fire to help support allies. *NAZV-X166 Infinity Gundam - is the Gundam-type unit that is now redesigned for mid-range combat, by the scientist Katherine Berger and is the final evolution of the Eternity Gundam Series. Mass-Produced Suits *RGFQ-121 Barrett - The Barrett units are the primary Main Mass-produced mobile suit used by the union as the primary weapon to outpace armies during battle and is the primary building block to various machines in the Union. :*RGFQ-121/RA Barrett Ranged Assault Type - The Range Barrett Units are outfitted for long-range assaults with misslies and a powerful Plasma Sabot Launcher to destroy larger groups of enemies at once. :*RGFQ-121/DR Barrett Dual Range Type - This Close-range Barrett Units outfitted with a extended beam saber and shields to defense itself while pressing closer to striking enemy MS using speed and defense. *KZW1-251 Kabuto Gouf - Kabutoa are one of the basic units of the Equatorial Union and new generation version of the older GOUF Ignited, which also grants heavy support while the option of a unit that's able to carry the heavy nuclear weaponry into combat during extreme cases. *OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese - The Great Commander is a commander-type unit, that is featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. It is based off the original OZ-00MS Tallgeese made from broken down blueprints found in a destroyed colony floating in space it was later refitted and remade into the newer version. *ZMFB-P012 Gundam Astray Crimson Dragoon - This unit is the next generation version of the Red Astray, made for high-speed combat and seeking and destroying the Forsaken threat using Anti-HYDRA Bomb Virus weaponry which was made by Katherine Berger. *ZGSF-1312 Alpha Barrett - This unit is Commander unit of the Barrett squads unit of the Equatorial Union. They are used by both the Equatorial Union and the Orb Union after a trade deal, also they are able to branch off from the Original OZ1-01MSZ Tallgeese made for maximum effectiveness during battle. Ships *LCAM-02XA2 Dominion II-class - is a destroyer designed for Equatorial Union, which later is been made into the basic star-ship used by the Equatorial Union as it's primary ship of course during battle during events of Fade of Eternity. *LQAM-010 Imperius Warship Class - This is a general-range Warship-class developed by Equatorial Union, it is an a new prototype warship in the Zero Era timeline and is the primary ship for Lars Suzuki. *DF20-L77 Inarius Fury-Class Battleship - This Battleship is a Battleship designed for Equatorial Union. It has a new generation MS carrier for the Equatorial Union, it utilizing the latest in Chaos Particle technology using two extra engines and Advanced CP Weaponry. *QFZ1-2FD Malthael Scout Class - This Scout ship is lightly armed with extremely fast speed ship while being a steath being able to avoid enemies while gathering intelligence for the Union to support them also with hit and fade attacks. Trivia *The original Equatorial Union was one of the countries that suffered extensive damage from the "Break the World" Incident and wasn't factored in very much during Cosmic Era so i thought i'd bring it back as one of the focused factions during the event of Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. *The German word of Eisenhaut translates into the word "Iron Skin". Category:Zero Era Category:Equatorial Union